Autumn Leaves
by greenandred
Summary: Tidak! Aku lupa! Birthday fic for Naruto and Ai.


Rated: T

Pair: Sasuke & Naruto

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Warning: gaje, typos, pergantian PoV yang nggak jelas.

A/N: hadiah ultah buat Ai sama Naruto (walopun telat)

-

-

-

**Autumn Leafs**

By greenandred

-

-

-

Sasuke menegetuk pintu berwarna hijau keabu-abuan itu dua kali sebelum beberapa saat kemudian pintu kayu itu terbuka dari dalam.

"Sasuke!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru menyambutnya dengan senyum lebarnya. Kemudian pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke dan mengecupnya di pipi kirinya.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat ucapan selamat pagi dari pemuda pirang itu. Wajahnya memang kelihatan biasa-biasa saja, namun sebenarnya degup jantungnya sudah berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari pada detak jantung normal manusia.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku berangkat dulu." Si pemuda pirang berteriak ke dalam rumahnya.

"hati-hati, Naruto." terdengar suara perempuan menjawab dari dalam rumah. Kemudian pemuda itu, Naruto, langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan berjalan bersama ke sekolah mereka, menembus udara bulan Oktober yang mulai mendingin.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terus mengobrol. Ah, tidak. Lebih tepat seperti Naruto yang terus berbicara dan akan dibalas dengan gumaman-gumaman singkat dari Sasuke. Sepanjang jalan tangan mereka terus bertautan. Tidak ada sedikitpun niat dalam diri mereka untuk melepaskan tangan kekasih mereka masing-masing. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih. Semua orang tahu itu. Bahkan bagi mereka yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka pun bisa langsung mengetahui hal itu. Mereka memulai hubungan mereka itu bulan Juli lalu. Bertepatan dengan hari jadi Sasuke yang ke enambelas dan festival kembang api Kogaku yang ke 77 kalinya. Sekarang sudah hampir tiga bulan mereka bersama, dan hubungan mereka baik-baik saja jika tidak bisa dibilang bertambah dekat.

Sejak hari ulang tahun Sasuke di festival musim panas yang lalu, hubungan mereka memang sudah sedikit berkembang. Yah, minimal Naruto tidak kena pukul lagi saat akan menciumSasuke seperti tadi. Selebihnya mereka hanya menjalani hari-hari mereka seperti siswa SMA biasa. Walaupun sekarang lebih banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama tentunya.

***

Hari ini aku bangun pagi seperti biasanya. Kemudian aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Semua terasa begitu normal sampai aku melirik pada kalender meja di atas meja belajarku. Saat aku menyadari tanggal berapa hari ini, aku terserang gelombang panik yang amat sangat luar biasa. Buku-buku yang sedang kupegang semuanya berjatuhan.

Kami-sama!!!!! Kenapa aku sampai lupaaaaa?!

Buru-buru kumasukkan buku-bukuku kedalam tas selempang hitamku. Kemudian aku menyambar mantel yang tergantung di balik pintu kamarku dan buru-buru memakainya sambil berjalan cepat menuju ruang makan kelurgaku. Di tangga, hampir saja aku terserimpet kakiku sendiri. Namun untung saja gerak refleks-ku bagus (lagupula semua Uchiha pasti mempunyai refleks yang selalu bagus). Setelah beberapa kali menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan diri, aku pun melanjutkan perjalanku ke ruang makan. Aku langsung menyambar roti bakar dan susu buatan aniki-ku dan memakan semuanya hanya dalam tiga detik, dan langsung saja aku melesat ke luar rumah. Tidak peduli dengan wajah heran aniki, Kakashi, dan Obito yang memandangku dengan pandangan heran.

Udara bulan oktober yang mulai mendingin menyambutku. Namun aku tidak peduli, mantelku ini cukup tebal untuk membuat tubuhku tetap hangat. Aku berjalan cepat menelusuri jalan-jalan perumahan yang sudah sangat aku hapal ini menuju ke tempat dia berada. Aaaarrrggghhh!!! Betapa bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa hal penting begini? Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau hari ini Naruto ulang tahun?! Sasuke, tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, kau memang orang paling bodoh dan paling brengsek sedunia! Aku jadi ingan makian-makian Naruto yang sering dia lontarkan dan sering kuanggap angin lalu itu. Arrrrgghhhh!! Kenapa aku bisa lupa hari ulang tahun pacarku sendiri?!

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu rumah Naruto. Aku mengatur nafasku yang agak memburu terlebih dulu sebelum memencet bel. Hampir seketika itu juga, pintu hijau toska itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan matahari-ku yang tersenyum cerah saat melihatku.

"Sasuke!" katanya ceria. Agh, tidak aku tidak bisa menatapnya. Paacar macam apa aku ini sampai melupakan hari ulangtahun pacarnya sendiri? Tidak, aku tidak sanggup menatapnya.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" Naruto bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hn. Ayo pergi." Jawabku datar. Selama beberapa detik dia tidak bergerak, terus menatapku yang berusaha menghindari pandangan mata birunya itu. Kemudian dia berbalik ke dalam rumahnya dan telah siap untuk pergi dalam waktu tujuh detik.

"Ayo." Ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng tanganku. Aku hanya diam saja dan mengikutinya berjalan ke sekolah.

Perjalanan kami ke sekolah, sungguh sangat tidak mengenakkan bagiku. Naruto masih sama cerianya seperti biasanya, Bercerita tentang semua topik yang bisa ia temukan sementara aku dengan setengah hati menanggapinya. Walau begitu dia sama sekali tidak menyinggung-nyinggung tentang hari ulang tahunnya. Apa dia lupa? Apa dia menungguku untuk mengucapakan selamat padanya? Apa dia menginginkan hadiah dariku? Arrrggghhh!!! Naruto, maafkan aku!

***

"Hmm, jadi kau lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya? Hm, merepotkan." Shikamaru berkomentar setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke. Mereka berdua sedang berada di atap sekolah sekarang ini. Bersama-sama memandang awan-awan putih berbagai bentuk berarak lambat-lambat di langit.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Belikan saja dia hadiah. Beres kan?" jawab Shikamaru datar.

"Shikamaru, kau tahu kan itu sama sekali tidak membantuku?" Sasuke berkata.

"Yah, apa lagi? Belikan dia hadiah, kemudian minta maaf. Beres. Kalau perlu ajak dia jalan-jalan." Shikamaru membela diri. Sasuke terdiam memikirkan perkataan Shikamaru itu. Apa tidak terlalu mendadak jika dia tiba-tiba mengajak Naruto pergi begitu? Apa dia akan sempat mencari hadiah yang tepat untuk Naruto dalam waktu sangat singkat?

Tiba-tiba pintu abu-abu di belakang mereka menjeblak terbuka. Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang sudah tahu siapa kira-kira pelaku kekerasan terhadap pintu itu hanya diam saja sampai suara 'merdu' Naruto terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Shika! Teme! Sedang apa kalian di sini?" aruto berkata sambil berjalan mendekati Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang berbaring di lantai. Heran deh, padahal kan sudah bulan oktober, kenapa mereka bisa dengan santai tidur di atas atap bangunan setinggi empat lantai itu?

"Memandang awan." Jawab Sasuke dan Shikamaru datar dan bersamaan.

"Hmm. Terkadang aku beroikir, di kehidupan sebelumnya kalaian adalah dua orang kakak beradik yang sangat dekat namun hidup terpisah." Naruto berkata sambil berbaring di sebelah Naruto.

"Kau mau kupukul, Dobe?" kata Sasuke.

"Hm. Menarik." Kata Shikamaru.

"Apa kau juga mau dipukul, Shikamaru?" Sasuke menggeram pada Shikamaru yang berbaring di samping kirinya.

Shikamaru hanya diam saja saat mendengar suara menggeram Sasuke itu. Akhirnya mereka pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kesunyian yang sedikit tidak nyaman bagi Sasuke. Dan pada akhirnya, Shikamaru-lah yang memecahkan jeheningan itu. Shikamaru bangkit berdiri dari posisi tidur telentangnya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu atap. Berucap "Jaa." Pada Naruto dan Sasuke, kemudian menutup pintu abu-abu itu di belakangnya.

Sekali lagi keheningan menyelimuti atap bangunan empat lantai itu. Membuat udara di sekitarnya menjadi lebih dingin dari yang seharusnya.

"Kalian benar. Memandang awan begini ternyata menyenangkan juga." Celetuk Naruto Sasuke hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Naruto itu.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Naruto bertanya saat orang yang tengah berbaring di sebelahnya itu sama sekali tidak merespon perkatannya barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bohong." Tukas Naruto dengan suara yang agak tinggi. Sasuke menoleh memandangnya

"Kau bohong. Pasti ada sesuatu kan?" Naruto mengulang. Untuk sesaat Sasuke hanya diam memandang wajah Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto semakin ingin tahu, ada apa sebenarnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang mengubah posisi berbaringnya sehingga sekarang dia menghadap Sasuke sepenuhnya. Tangan Sasuke terangkat dan dengan segera menemukan pipi halus Naruto dan mengelus-elusnya.

"Ada apa?" ulang Naruto, tangannya menangkap tangan kanan Sasuke yang berada di pipinya.

"Kau mau pergi denganku? Malam ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelan. Naruto memandang mata onyx Sasuke sesaat.

"Hmm. Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto segera. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan terus menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

***

Sasuke berjalan di antara berbagai macam toko yang ada di daerah pertokoan Konoha. Kepalanya berputar ke segala arah, mencari-cari sesuatu yang pantas dia berikan pada Naruto. Yah, walaupun mungkin memang sedikit terlambat, tapi paling tidak dia masih memberi Naruto sesuatu. Mata Sasuke tertumbuk pada sebuah benda yang terpajang di salah satu etalase kaca sebuah toko.

Dengan sedikit tergesa, Sasuke berjalan ke arah toko itu dan langsung saja masuk.

"Permisi, bisa tolong ambilkan yang itu?" Sasuke berkata kepada salah satu gadis pelayan toko yang sedang duduk di balik display kaca.

"Yang ini?" tanya gadis dengan penampilan boyish itu saat mengulurkan benda yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Kemudian meraih benda itu dan mengamatinya. Benar-benar sempuna.

"Tolong bungkus." Kata Sasuke singkat. Gadis pelayan itu mengambil benda itu dari tangan Sasuke dan segera pergi untuk membungkusnya. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat senyum kecil yang tersungging di wajahnya.

***

Pukul tujuh tepat bel pintu rumahku berbunyi. Aku buru-buru berjalan ke arah pintu depan dan membukanya dengan tenaga tambahan yang sama sekali tidak perlu. Dan di sanalah dia berdiri. Uchiha Sasuke, dengan segala pesona dan kharismanya. Malam ini dia memakai celana jeans hitam, kemeja putih dan jaket yang juga berwarna putih. Kami-sama, kenapa dia harus selalu tampan begini sih? Bikin jantungku cepat rusak saja! Walaupun begitu, aku tetap tersenyum pada kekasihku ini.

"Sasuke!" sapaku ceria. Kemudian aku langsung melompat ke depan, memeluknya dan menciumnya di pipi.

"Hn. Apa kau bisa tidak seantusias ini setiap kali kita bertemu, Dobe?" kata Sasuke datar.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menahannya? Dengan makhluk tampan, manis, menyebalkan dan brengsek sepertimu di hadapanku? Kurasa tidak." Jawabku dengan cengiran lebar dan sambil melepasakan pelukan kami, namun tanganku masih melingkar di pundaknya. Cengiranku bertambah lebar saat Sasuke memalingkan mukanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau mengatakan 'tampan, manis, menyebalkan, dan brengsek' dalam satu nafas, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau juga baru saja mengatakannya?" Kepala Sasuke kembali tersentak memandangku. Memandang ekspresi heranku. Kemudian dia menghela nafas.

"Sudah pamit pada orangtuamu?" kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Tentu saja." Jawabku sambil menurunkan tanganku dari pundaknya dan menutup pintu rumahku.

"Ayo berangkat." Aku berkata sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

***

Sasuke menyodorkan gelas coklat panas yang baru saja dia beli. Aku menerimanya.

"Thanks." Kataku sambil mulai menyeruput cairan coklat, kental, panas, dan manis itu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku dan meminum minumannya juga. Black coffee. Heran deh, kenapa dia bisa minum minuman super pahit itu seperti minum air putih biasa?

Sekarang ini kami sedang duduk di salah satu bangku Konoha Central Park. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu kami baru saja selesai nonton film. Judulnya City of Ember. Bercerita tentang sebuah kota yang bawah tanah yang sudah berada di ambang kehancurannya. Saat mengetahui jalan cerita film ini, aku jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini jadi banyak sekali film yang menceritakan tentang akhirnya dunia?

Baru-baru ini aku juga menonton sebuah film berjudul Knowing yang bercerita tentang seorang profesor pengajar astrofisika di MIT yang menemukan sebuah catatan angka-angka yang tidak jelas di sekolah anaknya. Belakangan diketahui bahwa catatan itu adalah catatan yang memberitahu dengan jelas kapan peradaban manusia di bumi akan berakhir. Benar-benar mengherankan. Apa mereka benar-benar percaya bahwa bumi akan musnah pada tahun 2012?

Pluk.

Eh.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang memberati pundakku. Saat aku menoleh untuk memastikan, ternyata itu adalah Sasuke. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" tanyaku. Sedikit khawatir karena Sasuke jarang sekali bermanja-manja seperti ini.

Sasuke tidak menjawabku. Tangan kanannya melingkar pada tangan kiriku sementara tangan kanannya mencari-cari di saku jaketnya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dengan pita satin merah yang mengikatnya. Dia menyodorkannya padaku.

"Untukmu." Kata Sasuke singkat.

***

Aku menyodorkan kotak kecil itu padanya. Pita merahnya agak berantakan karena banyak kugenggam saat ada di dalam saku tadi.

"Untukmu." Kataku setenang mungkin. Naruto menerima kotak itu dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"Ini bukan cincin kawin kan? Kau tidak sedang melamarku kan?" Naruto bertanya. Hampir saja aku tertawa. Namun aku tetap bisa menahannya. Lagipula aku ini masih seorang Uchiha.

"Tentu saja bukan. Walupun aku tetap akan melamarmu suatu hari nanti." Jawabku.

"Hm." Tanggap Naruto singkat.

***

"Ini bukan cincin kawin kan?" aku tidak bisa menahan perkataan ini keluar dari mulutku. Bergulir keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Tentu saja buakan. Walaupun aku akan tetap melamarmu suatu hari nanti." Kurang ajar kau Sasuke! Bagaiman bisa kau bicara hal seperti itu dengan muka datar begitu sementara di sini aku mati-matian menahan agar mukaku tidak memerah setengah hidup?

"Hm." Tanggapku singkat. Kemudian aku mulai mengurai pita merah itu. Mulutku menganga lebar satt melihat apa isi kotak kecil itu. Perlahan, dan dengan mulut masih menganga lebar, aku menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Ini... Aku... Ini.... pasti mahal." Denga susah payah aku berkata.

"Hn, tidak juga." Jawab Sasuke sambil meluruskan diri. "Mau kupakaikan?"

Aku menunduk lagi menatap benda di dalam kotak kecil itu. Benda itu adalah kalung yang amat sangat indah dengan bentuk amat sedrhana. Rantainya terbuat dari perak dan bandulnya terbuat dari batu entah-apa-namanya-aku-tidak tahu berwarna biru cerah. Yang berada di tengah berbentuk tabung kecil dengan panjang kira-kira satu setengah senti sementara batu yang yang mengapitnya berwarna silver berbentuk bulan kecil.

"Boleh." Jawabku singkat atas pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil kalung itu dari dalam kotak dan memakaikannya di leherku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto." Bisik Sasuke di telingaku.

Cukup sudah! Aku tidak bisa menhannya lagi! Dalam gerakan cepat, aku menarik Sasuke dan langlung menyerangnya. Melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun! Apa-apan orang ini? Seharian bertingkah aneh, membuat khawatir orang, membuatku berpikir bahwa dia melupakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, dan sekarang. Sekarang dia memberiku hadiah dan mengucapkan kata-kata itu begitu saja dengan mudahnya? Tak akan kuberi ampun kau, Sasuke!

"Nn... Naruto..." Sasuke memprotes. Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya dan terus saja menyerangnya.

"Naruto..."

Pada akhirnya ciuman kami menjadi sedikit lebih pelan sebelum kami mengakhirinya. Kami berdua sama-sama terengah-engah karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Kukira kau lupa." Gumamku sambil masih bernafas cepat.

"Kukira kau lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku." Kutatap mata onyx Sasuke dan anehnya, aku melihat sedikit rasa bersalah di sana.

"Maaf, Naruto. Pagi ini aku memang lupa. Maaf." Sasuke berkata pelan sambil menunduk. Oh, jadi begitu ya?

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Sasuke." Kataku sambil meraih Sasuke dan sekali lagi menciumnya. Kali ini lebih pelan, lebih lembut, lebih berperasaan, dan aku begitu menikamtinya. Terimakasih, Sasuke.

-

-

-

**FIN**

-

-

-

A/N: gaje kah? Mohon review-nya... *bows*


End file.
